Til We Meet Again
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018
Summary: One shot about the 14 year anniversary of Thuy Trang's passing. The original five meet up to reminisce and say goodbye to one of their own 14 years later. RIP Thuy. And, always, please R&R!


**Title: Til We Meet Again**

 **Characters/Pairings: Jason/Trini; mentions of Tommy/Kim; Billy/Marge; Zack/Angela**

 **Rating: PG**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal. I'm not making any money, so don't waste your time.**

 **Settings/Classifications: One shot, Romance, Alternate Universe, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Spoilers/Notes: 14 year anniversary of Thuy Trang's passing**

 **Summary: The original five meet up to reminisce and say goodbye to one of their own.**

 **Author's note: So, I said I wasn't gonna do this, but with the anniversary of Thuy's passing today, I thought a nice little tribute one shot would suffice. I'm doing it in a respectful manner, so bare with me, okay?**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Scott Residence_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _September 3_ _rd_ _, 2015_

The mood in Jason's two story home was quiet and somber. He couldn't ask for a more serene night like this, meeting up with his friends again and reminiscing about the good old days; as regular high school students and, of course, the power rangers.

Jason was sitting on the sofa, holding a framed photo of him and his wife on their wedding day and peering down at her smiling face...as if he didn't want to take his eyes off her. Well, in all honestly, for as long as he could remember, he could never take his eyes off of her. She had a calming presence that took his breath away and whenever she fell asleep against his shoulder, he'd smell her long dark hair, which served as a comforting pillow to him.

And, her smile. He could never get enough of her smile or her laugh. He'd be in a much better mood whenever she's around and whenever he told an offhand joke about something, everyone else would look at him as if he's crazy...but not her. She'd laugh and then give him one of her best smiles.

A single tear streamed down his cheek at the thought of his wife. He couldn't believe it's been 14 years since she was called home to glory and he felt that she was gone too soon. They've only been married for a few months before a car accident shattered his life forever...shattered their lives forever. Losing his wife proved to be a devastating blow to his heart and for awhile, he didn't know if he'd be able to go on. Jason never wanted to feel that type of pain again.

"Hey, Jase, remember when we used to go hiking up in the mountains and Trini was still so scared of heights, you had to give her a piggyback ride?" Zack Taylor asked, laughing softly at the memory of the gang going hiking.

Jason gave his best friend a tainted smile. "She even whispered in my ear 'if you drop me, Jason Lee Scott, I'm gonna kung fu your ass all away to the Mason Dixon Line!' Even back then, I was scared of her."

"Well, we were all intimidated by her. I mean, who else could translate whatever the heck I was talking about half of the time?" Billy Cranston laughed heartedly.

"Not to mention, that French delicatessen she made. Who in their right mind would put snails in chocolate?" Kimberly Ann Oliver said, shivering in disgust.

"Well, her cooking habits did get better over time; especially at the Peace Conference. She made a double decker chocolate cake that was to die for. I begged for the recipe, but she blew me off. And we were dating for almost a year at that point," Jason said, huffing in annoyance.

"Yeah, well, there's certain things that were sacred to Trini. But, we loved her, anyway," Tommy Oliver said, smiling softly.

The living room suddenly got quiet and everyone sat at their respective seats; allowing tears to stream down their faces. As much as they loved reminiscing about the fun times they had with Trini, they can't forget that she's no longer with them physically. And that hurts so much.

"Can you believe it's been 14 years since she died? I feel like it was only yesterday we were at the Youth Center, drinking smoothies, hanging out and just having the time of our lives," Kim said, her tone turning somber.

Tommy leaned over and kissed his wife's forehead gently. "I know, beautiful. I can't believe she's gone as well. Trini was one of the most kindest, gentlest people I've ever known."

"Same here. Trini was such a giving person. She helped me out with my science projects, defended me from bullies and when my mother died, she was the one who came to my house and brought my favorite batch of brownies and we ate them together. Furthermore, she played a big part in me reconnecting with Marge. If it weren't for Trini, we would've never gotten married and started a family," Billy said, his voice cracking with emotion.

Zack reached over and patted Billy on his shoulder. "I know how you feel, my main brain. Trini pretty much played a part in me and Angela finally getting together. She was just the sweetest person I was fortunate enough to have in my life...in our lives. I miss her every single day."

"What about you, bro? What did love about Trini?" Tommy asked, turning his attention towards Jason.

Still clutching the framed wedding photo in his hands, Jason sighed deeply as another single tear streamed down his cheek. "I loved everything about my wife. I loved her smile, I loved her laugh, I loved her hair, I loved how whenever I would feel down, she'd cheer me up with a hug and a kiss. I always thought she was the coolest girl I've ever known, even as my feelings for her changed when the Peace Conference happened. I went from loving her like a little sister to loving her like a man loves a woman. I was the happiest guy in the world when we got married and was looking forward to spending our first holidays together as a married couple. However, my heart was forever broken when she died. And, do you know what the worst part about it was?"

Kim, Tommy, Zack and Billy shook their heads.

"Trini was pregnant. She was pregnant with our first child. I had to find out from the doctors about that. So, not only did I lose my wife, I lost my unborn child. I thought someone was playing a sick joke on me. I-I can't believe it's been 14 years since that day," Jason broke down and cried.

Kimberly, who had tears streaming down her face, went over to her 'big' brother and wrapped her arms around his neck. It wasn't long before Tommy, Zack and Billy joined in and together, the original five hugged each other, crying softly and weeping over the loss of their friend.

For Jason, however, he lost more than a friend. He lost the love of his life, the mother of his unborn child and his whole reason for living. Even after 14 years, no other woman measured up to Trini and how much a huge impact she had on him. Now, all he has is the memories of the more happier times they shared together.

"Jason, everything's gonna be okay. Trini knows you loved her dearly. We have a guardian angel watching over us and she's smiling down at us," Kim said, wiping her face with her hands.

"She's right, man. Trini's looking down at us with a smile and is comforted that we're doing all right. You'll be with her again someday, bro," Tommy reassured him.

"My sentiments, exactly. And, hey, what are we doing here moping around? We should be out there enjoying our lives. Trini would've wanted us to do that," Zack said as he stood up.

"I agree with you. Trini would've wanted us to continue living our lives. I'm gonna go home and give Marge a kiss, then I'm gonna tell her I love her," Billy said as he grabbed his keys and started heading towards the front door.

"Why?" Zack asked, looking confused.

"Because I just feel like it," Billy said before he walked out the door.

"Which reminds me, I'm gonna head out myself. Angela and I are gonna go to church and light a candle for Trini. I'll see you guys later," Zack said before he left, leaving Tommy, Kim and Jason alone.

"What about you guys?" Jason asked, wiping his face with his hands.

"We can stay here, if you want. I don't think you should be alone," Kim suggested with a small smile on her face.

"No, I'll be all right. Go home, you two. Do me a favor, though?" Jason asked, looking at the original 'power couple' with a smile on his face.

"What's that, man?" Tommy asked softly.

"Don't take each other for granted. Love each other and hold each other tightly. No matter what life throws at you, stick together. It took you two a long time to find you way back to one another, so make sure you love each other to the fullest," Jason suggested before he leaned over and kissed Kim on her cheek lightly, then he slapped hands with Tommy.

"Don't worry, Jase. There's nothing but love between my husband and me. We'll see you later," Kim said with a smile before she and Tommy finally left. After locking the door, Jason leaned against it and let out another deep sigh.

Tonight has been emotional for him, but, to be honest, maybe it's about time the original red ranger takes his own advice and start living again. Though he'll always love Trini, a part of him knew that it's not too late to find love again.

Picking up the framed photo of him and Trini, he placed it back on the mantle, then he leaned over and kissed her smiling face.

"Til we meet again, Tiger. I love you," he said before he turned on his heel and stepped out of the living room, preparing to go to bed.

From up above, a smiling Trini was looking down at her husband and was comforted with the fact that he has never forgotten about her.

" _Til we meet again, Rex. I love you, too. Always and forever."_

 **The End!**

 **Hope you like this one. This is the first and the last time I'm gonna write something like this, so I hope it good enough for you all.**

 **RIP Thuy Trang.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
